


Immortal Memory

by cathouse_mary



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: A Time of Angels, Flesh and Stone, Gen, Spoilers, The Big Bang, The Pandorica Opens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside the Pandorica, a few billion atoms of the universe-as-was worked as a boot disc - what came back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Memory

 

Title: Immortal Memory

Fandom/Characters/Pairing: Dr. Who series 5, Amy, the Weeping Angels POV. Gen.

Rating: G

Spoilers: For series 5, episodes A Time of Angels, Flesh and Stone, and Big Bang.

Who has remembered us?

We were cast down into the fires of time.

We were erased from being; as time, sand and water will erase the fact of a stone’s being.

Who has remembered the angels?

Then there was unmaking and unbeing, erasure and never-was.

Then there was void, where nothing is or was, or ever could be.

Then time WAS again.

The light WAS again.

The stars WERE again.

Then we WERE again.

And we wept.

And we rejoiced.

We placed something in her eye.

The seed of memory took root in her mind.

She has remembered the angels. 

 

 _**FIC: Immortal Memory (DW)** _

 


End file.
